


Love of My Life

by Novatardis



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadece dudakları kıvrılıyordu, sanki kasları işlevini hatırlar ama duygular çoktan terk etmiş gibi…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts).



> INFINITE - Love of My Life eşliğinde YETİŞECEKSİN haykırışları ile yazıldı.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsIK9kMk0oc

Café 852, UCLA öğrencilerinin bir numaralı tercihi olan kafeydi. Kahvesi kaliteliydi, aroması zengindi, çalışma saatleri ders saatlerinden çok daha önce başlıyor, gece yarısı bitiyordu. Günün her saati taze sandviçleri, çörekleri ve tatlısı vardı. Garsonları hızlıydı.

İdeal bir kahve dükkânına ait tüm klişelere sahipti. _Sahibi_ hariç.

Kafeyi L.A doğumlu bir Çinli işletiyordu. Ve bu dünyada görebileceğin en hüzünlü gözlere sahipti. Sabah vardiyasında kahveni hazırlarken ona tüm 9Gag koleksiyonunu sunmuştun, sınıfında herkesi kırıp geçiren şakalarını sıralamıştın ama Mark gülmemişti.

Sadece dudakları kıvrılıyordu, sanki kasları işlevini hatırlar ama duygular çoktan terk etmiş gibi…

Yüzünde insanların gülümseme dediği bir gülüş oluyordu ama gülmüyordu biliyordun! Rönesans dersinde işlediğiniz o kadın gibiydi işte. Gözleri ağlıyordu.

Belki de kötü bir dönemden geçiyordu, bilmiyordun. Ders kitaplarının arasından uzun boylu garsonla flörtleşirken gözün arada bir kayıyordu ama belki de gerçekten uzun bir süreçten geçiyordu, sen sadece kafedeki bir müdavimdin, kahvene sakladın merakını…

*

Yazını bölümdeki arkadaşlarınla tura çıkarak geçirdin, Avrupa güzeldi ama İspanya güneşinin tenini pek sevdiği söylenemez…

Uzun aradan sonra yurt odandan çıkıyorsun, güneş yanığı yüzüne sürdüğün sızıyı hafifletecek kremi yaymakla uğraşmadan gri eşofmanınla kendini en sevdiğin kahveye atıyorsun.

Garson seni hatırlıyor, göz kırpıyor, yüzünün güneş yanığı olmasına seviniyorsun ilk kez. Kızarsan da bilmeyecek.

Sonra kasaya yaklaşıyorsun günün önerisi tahtasını okuyarak. Naneli kahveler bugünün önerileri listesini dolduruyor. Sıcak havaya uyacağını düşünerek birini seçiyorsun ve bugün kasaya bakan Mark’a siparişini veriyorsun.

Ve donakalıyorsun. Mark gülümsüyor.

Mark ücreti tekrar söylerken kendini toplayıp cebindeki bozuklukları çıkarıyorsun. Önüne dizdiğin bozuklukları sayarken belki de yanlış gördüğünü düşünüyorsun.

Ama hayır, Mark gerçekten gülümsüyor.

Sen hala düşünce bulutunda kaybolmuşken kahven hazırlanmış, sana tatlı garson tarafından uzatılıyor.

Senin kaybolmuş ifadene baktıktan sonra fısıldıyor:

“Bu gece yağmur yağacağı için…”

Anlamıyorsun. Boş bakışların üstüne elini sallıyor, “Boş ver.” diyor, kahveni alıp kafeden soru işaretleri ile çıkıyorsun.

Kafeye bir sonraki gidişin yoğun bir haftaya rastlıyor, kafe yoğun, sen yoğunsun, ödevlerin boyunu aşıyor.

Kafeine ihtiyacın var.

Mark’a yorgun bir gülümseme ile siparişini veriyorsun, sana yorgun bir dudak kıvrılması ile karşılık veriyor.

Kasları aktif ama duygular bu son haftada onu yine terk etmiş olsa gerek, gülümsemiyor.

Kafan buna takılamayacak kadar dolu olduğu için boş verip kahveni alacağın yere ilerliyorsun, bu sefer başka bir çalışan var, ismini biliyordun ama beynin gerçekten yorgun olmalı anımsayamıyorsun.

Sert kahven hazırlanınca suya uzanır gibi uzanıyorsun. Büyük bir yudum aldıktan sonra döndüğün anda parlak gökyüzü bir anda grileşiyor ve iri damlalar düşmeye başlıyor. Üstündeki ince tişörte bakarken lanet ediyorsun tam ne kötü bir hava olduğunu söyleyecekken arkandan neşeli bir ses yükseliyor.

Mark sanki doğumgünü erken gelmiş çocuklar gibi parlak gözlerle dışarı bakıyor.

Belki de _yağmuru_ gerçekten seviyor.

En azından gülümsüyor diye düşünüyorsun sonra bakışların dışarı kayıyor. Hayır, yağmur hafifleyene dek burada kalacaksın ve kahveni içeceksin. Boş bir masaya oturuyorsun.

Bakışların dışarıda dalgınca ve özensizce bir süre dolandıktan sonra sıkılıp içeri döndürüyorsun. Kasada genç bir kız var. Kahve makinelerinin ardındaki başa bakıyorsun ama hayır, adını unuttuğun çalışan dışında kimse yok…

Derken Mark’ı fark ediyorsun.

Cam kenarındaki masalardan birinde oturuyor, önünde bir kupa var, karşısındaki boş sandalye önünde de bir kupa.

Belki de konuğu lavaboya gitti diye düşünüyorsun ve merakın kahve yudumların arasında bakışlarını o yöne çevirmene sebep oluyor.

Ama sandalyeye kimse oturmuyor. Mark’ın gülüşü de solmuyor ama kendini kötü hissediyorsun. Mark’a karşı hislerin tamamen meraktan ve biraz da abi gibi gördüğün birinden öteye geçmiyor ama kimse bekletilmemeli diye düşünüyorsun ve yerinden kalkıyorsun.

Mark’ın masasına birkaç adım kala yolunu uzun boylu garson Yugyeom kesiyor.

“Orası dolu.” diyor.

İtiraz edecekken parmağını dudaklarına bastırıyor, susuyorsun.

Seni eski masana sürüklemesine müsaade ediyorsun. Karşına oturuyor.

“Kupalara bak.”

Bakışlarını döndürüyorsun.

“İki kupa var gördüm. Ama  Mark uzun süredir bekliyor kimse böyle bekletilmemeli en azından beklediği kişi gelene dek ona arkadaşlık edecektim yazık değil mi?”

Yugyeom usulca gülüyor.

“O kimseyi beklemiyor.” diyor.

Sinirlenmeye başladığını hissediyorsun, bedenin gerildiğinde olan tepkileri vermeye başlıyor, dudağını ısırmak istiyorsun mesela.

Ama kendini tutuyorsun.

“Tekrar bak, buzlu cam kupadaki kahve miktarına odaklan bu sefer.”

Sertçe nefesini verdikten sonra kupalara bakıyorsun. Ve ağzın şokla açılıyor.

“O kupa doluydu.”

Yugyeom’un yüzünde bir gülüş beliriyor sanki sonunda derdini anlatmış gibi bakıyor.

Ardından “Mark mı içti?” diyorsun ve avucunu alnına yapıştırıyor öfleyerek.

“En dikkatli olan sendin garip bir şeyler olduğunu anlarsın sanıyordum gözünü bardaktan ayırma.”

Dişlerini sıkıp tekrar dönüyorsun. Ve gözlerinin önünde kahve azalıyor.

Ağzın şokla açılıyor. Bir şey söylemek istiyorsun ama o kadar farklı cümle aynı anda doluşuyor ki zihnine kuramıyorsun hiçbirini.

Sonra Yugyeom sana Jackson’ı anlatmaya başlıyor.

Mark’ın çocukluk arkadaşı ve tek aşkını. Yağmurlu bir günde motosiklet kazasıyla ölen ama ruhu bu kahve dükkanına sıkışmış olan Jackson’ı…

Her yağmur yağdığında Mark’a görünebilen Jackson’ı…

Sözleri bitirdiğinde Yugyeom’dan 2 kişilik kurabiye istiyorsun. Ne yapacağını anlamasa da getiriyor.

Tabağı alıp Mark ve Jackson’ın masasına ilerliyorsun.

“Bu sizin kafede yağmurlu havalarda en sevdiğim kurabiye.”

Tabağı tam ortaya bırakıyorsun.

Mark’ın teşekkürüne sanki silik, rüzgar gibi bir teşekkür eşlik ediyor, yankı sanabilirdin ama öyle olmadığını biliyorsun.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Çok aceleye geldi ama ama MarkSon yazmak istedim ^^


End file.
